headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
3rd Wikia Head Cup: Qualifiers
Hello everyone, after the end of my poll, I check the results, and it's finish by 6 "yes" versus 5 "no" (Thanks for all the guys who vote). Now, with the "notice" of the community, we begin the competition with the first step: the qualifications... Each continent have his own qualifications, to choose his representants ot the Head Cup. But, there is two characters who have directly qualified: France and Austria, winners of the 2 firsts Head Cups (it simplifies the European qualifiers in the same time). The qualifiers take (approximatively) 10 days. Day 1 (14-18 septembre) Asia (5,5 places) Asia, Group A, Match 1/6: Thailand vs Nepal Who will win? Thailand Nepal Asia, Group A, match 2/6: South Korea vs Singapore Who will win? South Korea Singapore Asia, Group B, match 1/6: Turkey vs Japan Who will win? Turkey Japan Asia, Group B, match 2/6: Indonesia vs Hong Kong Who will win? Indonesia Hong Kong Asia, Group C, match 1/6: Israel vs Saudi Arabia Who will win? Israel Saudi Arabia Asia, Group C, match 2/6: China vs India Who will win? China India Africa (2,5 places) 1st day, match 1: Cameroon vs South Africa Who will win? Cameroon South Africa 1st day, match 2: Nigeria vs Egypt Who will win? Nigeria Egypt Europe (13 places, including France and Austria) Europe, Group A, match 1/6: Finland vs Germany Who will win? Finland Germany Europe, Group A, match 2/6: Luxembourg vs Bulgaria Who will win? Luxembourg Bulgaria Europe, Group B, match 1/6: Denmark vs Poland Who will win? Denmark Poland Europe, Group B, match 2/6: Romania vs Netherlands Who will win? Romania Netherlands Europe, Group C, match 1/6: Croatia vs Greece Who will win? Croatia Greece Europe, Group C, match 2/6: Switzerland vs United Kingdom Who will win? Switzerland United Kingdom Europe, Group D, match 1/6: Serbia vs Ukraine Who will win? Serbia Ukraine Europe, Group D, match 2/6: Portugal vs Ireland Who will win? Portugal Ireland Europe, Group E, match 1/6: Italy vs Spain Who will win? Italy Spain Europe, Group E, match 2/6: Czech Republic vs Belgium Who will win? Czech Republic Belgium Europe, Group F, match 1/6: Sweden vs Hungary Who will win? Sweden Hungary Europe, Group F, match 2/6: Russia vs Georgia Who will win? Russia Georgia North America (2,5 places) 1st day, match 1: USA vs Honduras Who will win? USA Honduras 1st day, match 2: Mexico vs Canada Who will win? Mexico Canada South America (3 places) South America, Group A, 1st day: Ecuador vs Uruguay Who will win? Ecuador Uruguay South America, Group B, 1st day: Chile vs Brazil Who will win? Chile Brazil Oceania (1,5 places) 1st day: Australia vs Fiji Who will win? Australia Fiji Non Country (5 places) Non-countries, Group A, match 1/6: Mon-K vs WatermelBot Who will win? Mon-K WatermelBot Non-countries, Group A, match 2/6: Devil vs Kepler 22-B Who will win? Devil Kepler 22-B Non-countries, Group B, match 1/6: Pluto vs Pumpkill Who will win? Pluto Pumpkill Non-countries, Group B, match 2/6: Super Saiyan vs Valentine Who will win? Super Saiyan Valentine Non-countries, Group C, 1st day: Cyborg vs Z Who will win? Cyborg Z Category:Vote